There's Gotta Be More
by CourtneyRAWR
Summary: Mariah Munroe, the new one in the town of Charming, with her mothers death Mariah has taken on taking care of her younger siblings and dealing with a drugged father, Mariah is only looking for some peace of mind while trying to deal with everything JAX/OC


_**A/N: I don't own the SOA or anything affiliated with them, only the OC's and the plot (: Reviews are lovely my friends, and please be nice, this is my first fanfic on Fanfiction and my first Son's Of Anarchy fic**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dad I'm going to the Hospital, are you sure you'll be okay?" Mariah Munroe asked, setting a brown box in the old farm house.

"Just don't be gone long, your sisters will need dinner soon!" The older man known as Randy Munroe muttered, leaving the house once more, to unload the large truck.

Running a hand through her wind blown brunette hair, Mariah sighed as she watched her dad out the front door. A lot had happened over the last year. Her mother had passed away with Cancer only six months ago, leaving Mariah to take care of her two younger sisters, and her infant brother. Mariah had long gone given up on her father. Being one of the reason's they moved. Mariah's dad was a well known drug dealer in Detroit Michigan. Mariah had luckily convinced her dad to move the family some place safer after he had promised to get clean.

As Mariah climbed into her old Chevy truck, she couldn't help but wonder how her little brother was doing, backing out of the dirt drive way, she set her sights on the local Charming California hospital. Driving through the town she noticed the familiar sound of motorcycles, something she had quickly learned while being in Charming the first day.

Mariah killed the engine to the old truck as she parked out front of the hospital. She had a feeling it was going to be a difficult visit. With her baby brother, Jordan just being transferred down to Charming, she was assuming they we're going to be giving her new information. Mariah walked into the somewhat crowded hospital setting her sunglass on top of her head. She waked up to the front desk, glancing at the stressed woman sitting behind the desk.

"Uh, hi. I'm here to check up on Jordan Munroe, he just got in last night." Mariah sighed.

"Alright, I'll page Dr. Knowles. Have a seat over there." Mariah nodded, taking a seat in one of the plastic chares along the wall waiting for the new doctor that'd be taking care of her little brother.

Mariah leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes, listening to everything around her. "Miss Munroe?" Mariah opened her eyes, glancing at the brunette in front of her.

"Its Mariah, are you Dr. Knowles?" Mariah said, standing from the chair, extending her hand to shake with the doctor.

"I am, I understand your little brother is intensive care? If you'd follow me, we can get this all sorted out." Mariah followed silently behind the doctor who was already annoying her, as she rambled on about nonsense. "So I've already read the file and have been in contact with your doctor in Michigan, but he wouldn't tell me everything, I'd like to hear your side."

"Not much to tell." Mariah sighed. "I just want to know how my little brother is."

"Things are looking better for him." Mariah noticed the hesitance the Doctor in front of her held.

"Look Miss. Knowles, I'm not one to be bull shited around, so just tell me." Mariah groaned.

Mariah watched as the young doctor took in a breath. "I'm sorry, things aren't looking that well, we don't think he's got more then two weeks."

Mariah let out a shaky breath, running ac hand through her hair. "Can I see him?" She asked after moments of silence.

"Sure. Right this way." Mariah followed the doctor out to the ICU. "I'll give you a minute."

Mariah covered her mouth with her hand, holding back a sob. Oblivious to the world around her, Mariah watched the little boy sleep peacefully. As the tears rolled down her cheeks she backed up against the opposite wall. Sinking to her knees for the first time, in months Mariah cried.

***JAX***

Jackson Teller sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, walking into the hospital, seemed even harder. Jax stopped, as Tara continued talking to him, as he saw the brunette sitting on the floor with her knee's huddled to her chest.

"Excuse me Jax." Tara sighed, glancing at the brunette on the floor. "Miss Munroe, are you okay?" The girl, looked up at Tara wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket.

"Your seriously asking me that!" The girl snapped. "I've just been told my baby is going to die, and you ask me if I'm alright!" Jax had to hold in a laugh as the brunette stood to her feet. "Come ask me that again, when a doctor tells you your baby's going to die!" She snapped, brushing past Tara.

"So, how's Abel?" Jax asked as he watched the unfamiliar girl walk down the hall way.

"Good, we're thinking you can take him home soon!" Tara smiled, trying to ignore the face Jax was openly staring at the girl walking away. "She's from Detroit, and works down at the Bar in town." Tara sighed. Ending the battle in Jax's head

Jax nodded returning to listening to Tara tell him about his Son.

***MARIAH***

Mariah sighed, opening the door to the house she was now living in. "Where have you been!?" Mariah flinched as she herd her dad yell throughout the house.

"Checking on your son!" Mariah snapped back. Mariah ignored her dad's remarks as she walked into the unpacked kitchen, pulling out a box of Macaroni and Cheese. Mariah looked in several boxes pulling out what she needed to make the food. "Where's the girls?" Mariah asked turning to look at her staggering dad.

"Bitches rushed right up the stairs." Mariah narrowed her eyes taking the boiling water off the stove, draining the water with the noodles in it. Mixing the Macaroni, Mariah made two bowls.

"Maybe if you stopped drinking they'd want to be a part of your life!" Mariah muttered walking past her drunk dad, walking up the stairs to find her two sisters in there rooms doing homework. "Here guys." Mariah sighed, setting the bowls in front of the girls.

A mumble of thanks was herd around the room, as Mariah turned to leave the room. Turning to get a look at her sisters on last time, Mariah leaned against the doorframe. Jessie, her five year old sister, munching on her dinner while she watched her older sister Alex, who was 14 and just entering high school. Turning on her heals with a sigh, Mariah left her sisters and walked down to her own room. Pushing the door open looking at all the unpacked boxes, Mariah set in search of something to wear for work.

"Mariah?" Mariah turned looking at Alex, who had a sympathetic look on her face. "How was he?" She asked, watching as her older sister, changed her clothes.

"They don't think he's going to make is Alex, they give him two weeks." Mariah sighed, looking in the full body mirror, at her tight hip hugging blue jeans and simple white tank top. "Look," Mariah said, turning to face her sister. "I don't really want to talk about this now, I've got to get to work. Make sure you tuck Jessie in, and if you need me at all, I'll have my phone!" Mariah said, making sure her sister understood what she was saying.

"I got it don't worry." Alex said, following Mariah out of the room.

"I love you Jessie, be good okay." Mariah said, placing a kiss on the young girls forehead.

"Okay." The young girl smiled.

"I love you to Alex. Call if dad gets bad." Mariah muttered, giving her sister a quick hug.

"I promise!" Alex sighed, she had herd this story one to many times.

"I'll be home before you wake up!" Mariah said, reassuring the girls as she left the room.

Walking down the stairs Mariah herd the rustling around the kitchen, figuring her dad was just looking for more beer she snuck past him. Walking out to her truck, Mariah shook her head, knowing all her work went to nothing.


End file.
